Misaki's Submission
by lastlyd815
Summary: What would happen if Usui never saved Misaki from Miyabigaoka? Tora finds a way to force Misaki's obedience. This is a collection of lemons including Misaki and a multitude of other characters. Rated M. Includes M/F, M/F/M, F/M/F, BDSM.


Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-sama! or any of these characters.

This story is a collection of lemons/ M-rated content. Do not read if offended.

* * *

Misaki Ayuzawa cursed as the water poured over her body. She ran the bar of soap over her torso, scrubbing herself. "Why did it have to be orange juice. I wouldn't have had to change if it was just water!" She soaped up her breasts, feeling them jiggle with the ferocity of her washing. As she looked around herself, it was clear that her and Suzuna's rooms combined could've fit inside Miyabigaoka's shower. What type of school had showers exclusively for the student council anyway? The large space sent a chill through her, and her nipples pebbled.

She cursed again as she dried herself with a towel. Her damn nipples were still erect, and her boobs felt tingly and sensitive. Misaki groaned at the thought of confining them in her bra as she reached the lockers.

"President Ayuzawa, are you okay?! I heard a noise. Should I come inside?" Igarashi Tora's voice came from the other side of the door.

Misaki glanced at her naked body in panic and yelled, "No! No! I'm still getting dressed." She pulled open the locker, yelping at the sight of a maid's uniform inside.

"Misaki! Are you hurt? I'm coming inside in 30 seconds to make sure you're safe. 30...29…"

" Don't come in!" Misaki scrambled to put on the outfit, preferring that over Tora seeing her naked body. She pulled on the lacy, sheer thong panties. The bra was also sheer and too small for her breasts. She forcefully fastened it, aware of the tingle and warmth the friction between the lace and her nipples was creating in her body. She bit her lip to keep from moaning at the sensation, and ground her legs together. "Fuuuck," Misaki groaned and realized her panties were wet. Why was she feeling so horny?

Tora's counting reminded her of the task, and she quickly squeezed into the maid dress. It was five times tighter than she was used to, and the material was so thin that her hard nipples were clearly visible. The tiny bra pushed her breasts together and upwards, exposing an obscene amount of cleavage. The skirt barely covered her ass, and flashed her cheeks every time she walked or bent.

As Misaki scrambled to find something to cover herself, the door flew open, and Tora strode inside. Misaki was shocked, and she failed to cover herself from his view in time. His violating gaze traveled over her, brazenly undressing her with his eyes. It was clear from his smirk that he had planned this and was thoroughly enjoying her discomfort.

Anger bubbled in Misaki as she clutched her boobs to cover them. She breathed deeply to calm herself and said in a curt tone, "President Igarashi. As I was trying to convey before-"

"Ayuzawa, this isn't the place to discuss this. Let's return to the student council room." He grabbed her around the waist and marched her back to the room, all along feeling up the underside of her breasts. As soon as the door shut, Misaki pushed him away.

"Igarashi, I will not stand for this disrespect. I refuse your offer, and I am leaving NOW!" As Tora started to laugh, she marched to the door, and tried to yanked it open. It was locked!

"Oh Misaki. It seems like you don't understand. In here, on my turf, you either obey me, or I make you obey me." He spun her around, shackled her wrists above her head with his hand, and slammed her against the door. Misaki struggled to escape, but his judo was no match for her aikido. She stopped struggling when she noticed Tora was staring at her jiggling boobs. She felt his cock hardening where his crotch was pressed against her stomach.

"You disgusting bastard. Get off of me!" She pushed back into the door, trying to lean away in vain. It only tilted her hips forward, and Tora groaned as he ground his rock hard dick against her body. Smiling, he reached his free hand into his pocket and pulled out a stack of money bills.

"I do hope this will persuade you, Ayuzawa. If you join me, imagine all of the troubles that would go away. Your debts, college fees, school fees… you won't have to work at that Maid cafe." He stuffed the stack in her cleavage, taking the opportunity to squeeze her right breast. The sudden movement sent a shock to her clit, and Misaki wasn't able to hold back a whimper.

His grin grew wider. "I see that the topical aphrodisiac Maki mixed in the orange juice is starting to do its work. Do you feel sensitive Misaki? Do you want more?" Tora lightly ran his fingertips over the exposed skin of her breasts, occasionally using his nails. Misaki gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, determined not to moan. Her hands curled into fists and body squirmed involuntarily, but Tora's tight hold and sensuous touch ramped up the heat in her pussy.

When he pinched her hard nipple through the dress, her breasts thrust forward, and Misaki let out a loud moan against her will. Panting and whimpering as he continued and switched to the neglected nipple, she managed to say, "I don't want your… ahh... filthy money. Just let me go ba- back to Seika."

"Oh I was hoping you'd say that. It will be so much fun to break you, Misaki." He pulled the stack from between her boobs, slightly ripping the front of her dress in the process. More of her cleavage spilled out, and Misaki panicked when her nipples were almost exposed. She renewed her efforts to pull her hands free, but Tora's grip was too strong. Her blood boiled even as the pleasurable feelings created by Tora swirled through her body.

"BASTARD! You'll neve-!" She was cut off with a loud moan as her nipples were squeezed and tugged one after the other. Before she could recover, it happened again. Soon Misaki was a writhing, whimpering mess as Tora continuously pinched, tugged, tweaked, and twisted her nipples. The friction against her bra just increased the stimulation. Her hips undulated, and she felt her climax approaching. Who orgasms from only nipple stimulation, she thought. It was all the aphrodisiac's fault. Every touch on her boobs felt 3 times more sensitive, and her horniness was off the charts.

She ground her thighs together, seeking her climax. Just as she reached the peak, Tora stopped. "Nnngggg," bucking and groaning she came down from the high, her body falling pliant. Tora took this moment to strike, swinging Misaki by the arms to a blank wall on the side of the room. He pressed a button, and a section of the wall slid to reveal four leather loops arranged on a large x-shaped cross.

Before she could even process what was happening, Tora tied her right hand to the wall. She tried to pull her left arm from his grasp and kick with her legs. Through her yelling and screaming, he forced his hips between hers, pinning her lower body and grinding his cock against her pussy. Soon her left hand and both legs were tied to the wall despite Misaki's efforts.

Still horny from the nipple play, Misaki groaned when he cupped her pussy through the dress and panties. Tora pulled out a pocket knife and grinned. "I'm gonna enjoy cutting these slutty clothes off of you." She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the knife slicing her dress and then her bra. The cold air caressed her nipples, and she imagined they must be hard and red. "Open your eyes, Misaki." A hand gripped her exposed breast. Her eyes opened, and Tora looked into them, whispering, "I'm gonna enjoy fucking these boobs with my cock." He licked his lips, and suddenly flicked his wrists. Her last defense, the sheer panties, fell to the floor in shreds, mixing among the pieces of her other clothes.

Tora stepped back to admire his work. Damn, the maid had a body that would make boys drool. Her milky skin glowed, showcasing her heavy, full breasts. They were more than a good handful, jiggling with her every small movement. He rubbed his cock through his pants as it got harder. Her nipples were bright red and erect from his abuse. Her flat stomach flowed into sensuous hips and beautiful long legs. And between those legs was his goal. Pretty pink lips framed her pink clit, her pussy wet with her unwilling arousal.

"Tora, please let me go! If you let me go now, I promise that no one will find out." It almost killed her to beg him, but she was desperate to escape this situation. Her body was exposed and he could clearly see that she was turned on by him.

"Hmm… how about no." He pounced on her then, settling his hips and growing erection against her pussy. He clutched her breasts again, taking advantage of the aphrodisiac. As he plucked her nipple, and suckled the other one, Misaki could no longer hold back. She writhed against the restraints as the sensations came back, and she gave up, thrusting her breasts forward, seeking her climax. Everything built at her core, and she came screaming, grinding herself against Tora's hips.

Panting, she looked down to find Tora's hard, 10 inch cock grasped in his fist, as he stroked. She couldn't look away as he moaned and sped up, breathing hard. "Aw, fuck! I'm coming. Uggghhh!" His aimed his dick and spurted ropes of cum over her boobs, stomach, and pussy. Giving himself one last stroke, he tucked his cock back into his pants.

Misaki's eyes were scrunched shut as she berated herself for giving up so easily and coming for a bastard like him. She felt his presence come closer as he grasped her boobs and started to rub his cum into her skin. A tongue licked the shell of her ear, and he whispered, "You're mine now, Misaki."


End file.
